


Pure White

by jeonggkuk



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Cai Xukun, Cai Xukun is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Zhu Zhengting is Bad at Feelings, anyways ao3 needs more zhengkun, anyways this is soft hours but knowing me there's probably gonna be angst, but not really, he soft, there may or may not be smut, there will be some side relationships I just haven't decided which yet, various other idol producer people may pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonggkuk/pseuds/jeonggkuk
Summary: Zhengting's life was perfect. He was studying at a good school abroad, he had good grades, was surrounded by good friends, and was captain of the dance team. He only had one problem.Cai Xukun.(I can't promise regular updates we all know that won't happen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the next chapter of AHYIH but this came out instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to write some funny parts but I'm not funny I'm better at angst so we'll see how this goes
> 
> For reference: italics means they're speaking in Chinese
> 
> anyways this is a mess enjoy my bad writing

Zhu Zhengting prided himself on being someone others would look at and say “wow, he really has it all”. 

He was incredibly kind, had good grades, his family was rich, he was captain of the school’s dance team, and, quite frankly, he was beautiful. The whole school swooned over him. 

However, anyone would say he had one flaw. He refused to date anyone. No one had ever been successful in confessing to him, and after his freshman year he had built a reputation. That didn’t seem to bother his fanclub, who took it upon themselves to explain to the new freshman each year that he was “everyone’s Jung Jung” and confessing would do no good. 

Zhu Zhengting also prided himself on being a kind person. His mother had taught him that it was better to be nice to everyone than to start fights, and he agreed with her. He never judged others, helped out when he was asked to, and kept a smile on his face. 

Even when staring into the face of one Cai Xukun. 

Cai Xukun was the one boy who consistently tested Zhengting’s patience when it came to following his mother’s golden rule. They met at the beginning of Zhengting’s second year, when Xukun was an incoming freshman. Zhengting was at the club fair representing the dance team as Mark and Jackson had dubbed him their “mascot” and wanted him to use his pretty face to lure in new recruits. Cai Xukun had walked up with his shirt untucked and no tie, but Zhengting didn’t judge and had been excited that it seemed another international student was interested in their club. He smiled and asked where he was from, what kind of dance he liked, all the friendly questions and received no answers. He was slowly starting to lose patience but kept a smile on his face until Xukun finally spoke. 

_“_ _You the dance club’s pet or something? Stop smiling so much you look stupid.”_  

Those were the first words Xukun had spoken to him and everything after that continued to be an insult. Zhengting would have snapped if his friend Wenjun hadn’t been walking by at the time and sensed his anger. 

To Zhengting’s utter dismay Cai Xukun did end up trying out for the dance team, and he was  _good_. 

And so Zhengting finds himself recalling the events of their first meeting as now, two years later, he stands in front of a nonchalant Cai Xukun with a twitching, angry smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry, you missed practice yesterday because you  _what?”_

“You heard me, I went to the club with some friends,” said Xukun, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and walking past Zhengting. “Stop being such a tightass.”

“Excuse me?” replied Zhengting, moving to block Xukun from leaving again. “I’m not the one doing illegal activities! You’re not even 18, I won’t have you jeopardizing our chance at nationals this year just because you have a fake id. If it happens again, you’re off the team.” 

“You wouldn’t do that,” said Xukun, smirking. “I’m your best dancer. Who are you gonna put in the center? Wenjun?” 

“Wenjun’s not even on the dance team you asshole. And I can and I will kick you out. Don’t forget, I’m captain now and all I need is one good reason and you’re gone.” 

Xukun scoffed. 

“Fine, I’ll be there today you can take the stick out of your ass,” replied Xukun, sauntering away again. 

“Oh my god I hate you,” said Zhengting under his breath. 

“Love you too,” replied Xukun sarcastically, having heard him as he does every time. 

As soon as Xukun rounded the corner Zhengting dropped to a squat and groaned into his knees in frustration. 

“ _Uuuh_ _.... you okay there_ _Zhengting-ge_ _?_ ” Zhengting looked up to see Justin, a tall new freshman with dyed blonde hair staring down at him slightly panicked. 

“I’m fine, Justin. And you really need to speak English with me or you’ll never get used to it.”

“Sorry,” said the boy, smiling sheepishly. “Cai Xukun again?” 

“Yeah,” said Zhengting, groaning again. “He’s really getting on my last nerve. I almost want him to do something bad so I can kick him off the team.”

“Don’t say that, bro, he’s really not as bad of a person as you think he is! Plus, he’s the best dancer on the team. Besides you of course.”

“I know,” Zhengting replied frustratedly. “I just wish he would take everything more seriously. This is my last chance to go to nationals and he’s on his way to ruining it. Also, never call me bro ever again. you’re spending too much time around Ziyi.”

“Roger that, Zhengting-ge!” replied Justin, fake saluting. Zhengting replied by simply smacking him across the back of the head and pushing him towards the cafeteria where the rest of their friends were waiting for lunch. 

It was unintentional, but most of the Chinese boarding students had somehow found each other and become friends. Their group also included some Chinese-American students, but now that Mark and Jackson had graduated the rest of the American students tended to stay with their American friends. Of course, their friend group did not include Cai Xukun or his best friend, Wang Ziyi, though Zhengting would still consider Ziyi a friend since they were in the same grade and had many classes together. Another exception was Wang Linkai, a strange third year boy who refused to pick an English name and insisted everyone call him “Lil Ghost”, though in reality people just ended up calling him variations of “Link”. He got along well with all of them, but had found a group of American friends who were into rapping and stuck with them. 

So waiting at the table for him was most of his small group of close friends. Bi Wenjun, Lin Yanjun, and You Zhangjing were in his grade, Zhangjing actually being a student from Malaysia and Yanjun being from Taiwan. His junior friends were Ding Zeren, who was on his way to becoming dance captain next year and Huang Xinchun, a quiet boy who was in the choir with Wenjun. There were two sophomores: Fan ChengCheng, who was Justin’s best friend and had introduced Justin to Zhengting last year, and a boy from Taiwan named Chen Linong. Last, there were their three new freshmen, Justin, Quanzhe and Zhenghao. 

“Hey! What took you so long?” yelled Zhangjing through a mouthful of food, oblivious to how Yanjun was carefully moving extra pieces of meat from his own tray to Zhangjing’s. 

“For the love of god please chew with your mouth closed,” responded Zhengting in disgust as he sat down. “And if you must know, I had to corner the demon about how he missed practice.” 

“And how did that go?” asked Yanjun calmly as he cleaned a bit of sauce Zhangjing had spilled onto the table. 

“How do you think?” groaned Zhengting, letting his head drop and hit the table with a loud thunk. 

“You guys should have been there. The sexual tension was so thick I could have cut it with a knife,” said Justin, snickering. 

“I thought you didn’t come until after!” yelled Zhengting. 

“Oh yeah, no, I was eavesdropping around the corner the whole time,” he replied laughing even harder as Cheng Cheng held up his hand for a high five. 

“Careful Justin, based off of Ting’s glare he’s plotting your murder as we speak,” whispered Zeren not-so-quietly. 

“Hey, I have a random question,” interjected Linong, a thoughtful look on his face. “Why do you all call Justin ‘Justin’, but refuse to call me Leo? I don’t see how that’s fair.”

“I never noticed that,” responded Quanzhe.

“Me neither,” said Zhangjing. “Come to think of it, what  _is_ Justin’s Chinese name?” 

They all turned to look at the younger (minus Cheng Cheng, who continued to concentrate on eating his food), who had an entirely too fake innocent smile on his face. 

“Whatever do you all mean?” he asked sweetly. 

“Well, well, well,” said Zhengting, struck by a sudden thought. “What do we have here? Something Justin doesn’t want everyone else to find out?” 

A sudden look of panic crosses Justin’s face. 

“You wouldn’t,” he said, eyes narrowing at Zhengting. 

“Oh I would,” said Zhengting, a wicked smile forming on his face. “Do you all want to know?” 

“Yes!” shouted Zeren, others nodding enthusiastically.

“All right,” Zhengting began slowly. 

“No, please!” said Justin. 

“Huang” 

“I’ll do anything!” 

“Min- anything?” said Zhengting, an evil smile growing on his face. 

“Anything!” 

“You swear?” 

“I swear!” 

“Ok, then I won’t tell them. But remember your promise, I’ll be very unhappy if you break it who knows what other secrets I might spill.”

“No, Zhengting-ge, please don’t leave us hanging, I beg you!” said Zeren, practically crying as he grabbed Zhengting’s hand. “Give me something to hold over Justin! Huang what?!” 

“Sorry, a deal is a deal,” said Zhengting, shaking his head.

“Please! Cheng Cheng, help us out, he never says no to you,” begged Zeren, turning to the younger boy, who looked up from his food with a “deer in the headlights” look. He swallowed.

“But I already know his name,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Then you can tell us!” 

“I can’t. I swore on the bro-bear that I would help Justin maintain his “air of mystery” while here.”

“Ok what the actual fuck is a bro-bear?” interjected Wenjun. 

“Our matching teddy bears? Don’t you guys have a bro-bear with your best friend?” 

“No,” deadpanned Wenjun. 

“Well then you’re missing out,” replied Cheng Cheng, disgruntled and turning back to his food. 

“Yanjun, I want a bro-bear,” said Zhangjing, turning to the silent boy. 

“No.” 

“Please?”

“No.” 

“Pretty please?” 

“No.” 

“It won’t ruin your manly image, no one has to know.”

“No.” 

“Yanjun pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase,” Zhangjing latched onto Yanjun’s arm. “Please please please please please please pl-”

“Fine.” 

“Yay!” said Zhangjing, happily turning back to his food and spotting the rest of the group staring at them. “What?” he asks. 

“That was,” began Wenjun. 

“A whole new level of whipped,” finished Zeren as the rest nodded along.

“Where’s Yanchen today? Finally got sick of you Zeren?” quipped Yanjun, changing the subject as he stabbed his fork into a tater tot. 

“He did not get sick of me,” replied Zeren, sticking out his tongue. “He’s with Xukun and Ziyi working on their project.” 

“How do they have a project together when Xukun isn’t in our grade?” asked Zhengting. 

“The project is just Yanchen and Ziyi, Xukun is just there. You know, I think Xukun and Ziyi might be dating.” 

Zhengting choked on his water, coughing violently.  

 “What’s wrong Ting-ge?” asked Justin, patting him on the back with a wicked smile once again present on his face. 

“Nothing, it just went down the wrong pipe,” said Zhengting with a glare. “Speaking of missing persons, where are Chaoze and Dinghao today? I’m missing the only other two people with brain cells around here.” 

“Who knows, probably off making out in a corner somewhere,” replied Justin. 

“W-what?” said Xinchun, dropping his fork with a clatter. 

“Shut up, Justin,” said Zhengting, slapping him on the back of the head once again. 

“Are they, um, dating?” asked Xinchun quietly. 

“No, Justin’s just being a shithead, they’re just friends,” responded Zhengting. 

“Yeah, friends who fu-”

“HUANG MINGHAO DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!” 

“AHA!” screamed Zeren, standing up and causing his chair to fall back, finger pointed at Justin. “Your name is Huang Minghao!” 

“Ting-ge!” yelled Justin, slapping Zhengting’s arm. 

“Hey! Don’t slap me!” yelled Zhengting, grabbing Justin in a headlock. 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell them!” 

“Well that was before you were being a little shit!” 

“Uh.....” came a small voice, causing everyone to stop and turn towards Zhenghao. “You guys should probably calm down, everyone is looking at us.” 

Zhengting looked around shyly, clearing his throat and releasing Justin. 

“Hey! Stop staring and go back to your food!” came Yanjun’s gruff voice. Immediately the hall burst into chatter again as everyone turned away, no one wanting to face Yanjun’s wrath. He had a reputation, and even if his friends knew he was just a big softie the rest of the school didn’t. 

“This day is already too eventful,” sighed Zhengting, laying his head back down on the table as Wenjun reached over and patted his head gently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's me again back with another lame chapter in which I attempt to not write angst
> 
> this is unedited sorry for any mistakes

The last bell of the day rang and Zhengting heaved a sigh and dragged himself up out of his chair, thinking about going to get a coffee in the half hour he had before dance practice, when a soft voice came from next to him. 

“Austin?” Zhengting was taken aback by the use of his English name for a moment, but quickly turned to the girl next to him, planting a large fake smile on his face. 

“Yes?” 

“Um, do you have some time? There’s something I want to talk to you about,” she said shyly, tucking a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Zhengting took a moment to look at her, wracking his brain to see if he could remember her name. She really was quite pretty, but Zhengting wasn’t interested. Still, he kept the smile on his face. 

“Sure, where would you like to go?” 

“Outside? Somewhere a little more private,” she said with a smile. Zhengting simply silently followed, trying not to drag his feet. Zhengting thought of the coffee he wouldn’t get to have, and made a mental note to not be too harsh on the dance team no matter how grumpy he felt. 

They had barely left the classroom when an unwanted voice grated on his ears. 

“ _Hey!_ _Zhengting_ _, where are you going?_ ” 

Zhengting stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to see Cai Xukun lounging against the wall just outside the door to the classroom. 

“Can’t he speak english,” mumbled the girl next to Zhengting. Yeah, he definitely didn’t want to date her. 

“ _What do you want,_ _Xukun_ _?_ ” he replied. 

“ _Hao_ _H_ _ao_ _is looking for you. Something about Justin and ping pong balls.”_  

Zhengting sighed. 

“ _And why are you the messenger? Where is_ _Zhenghao_ _?_ ” Xukun shrugged, pushing off the wall and walking towards Zhengting. 

“ _Please, do you think I would miss an opportunity to see you?_ ” 

“ _You mean annoy me._ ” 

“ _Ah, but isn’t it the same thing?_ ” Xukun responded, staring at Zhengting. 

Just then the sound of a throat clearing next to him caught Zhengting’s attention. 

“Austin, um, can we go now?” 

“ _It seems I also saved you from an unwanted situation, now where’s my thank you?_ ” said Xukun, smirking. Zhengting glared at him before planting the smile back on his face and turning to the girl. 

“Sorry, it seems there’s some trouble with the dance team. Can we do this another time?” he asked sweetly, feeling Xukun’s unwavering gaze on him. 

“I’d really rather it be now,” she began. 

“Great! He’ll see you later,” said Xukun, finally switching to English. 

“I said that I wa-” 

“Bye now!” Xukun grabbed Zhengting’s arm and pulled him away from the girl, leaving her standing shocked in the middle of the hallway. 

“Hey! Let go of me!” said Zhengting once they rounded the corner, wrenching his arm out of Xukun’s grip. 

“You should be a little more thankful, I saved you from an unwanted situation.” 

“How do you know it was unwanted?” snapped Zhengting. 

“Ah, but you’re ‘everyone’s Jung Jung’ aren’t you? Can’t have one girl selfishly trying to claim you for herself.” 

“Well maybe she wasn’t confessing and just needed help,” said Zhengting. 

Xukun simply mumbled something in response. 

“What?” 

“I said there’s nothing she could have needed  _your_  help with.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. I won’t try to help you again. Bye.” Xukun turned and started walking away. 

“Hey!” yelled Zhengting. “Where’s Zhenghao?” 

“Oh, that was a lie,” Xukun called back as he rounded the corner out of sight. 

Zhengting let out a frustrated breath. That boy was infuriating, but he did get Zhengting out of an undesirable situation. He groaned, crouching on the ground once again with his head down against his knees. 

“I couldn’t even properly thank him,” he said to himself. 

“Thank who?” 

Zhengting whipped his head up. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Going to rehearsal?” responded Justin. “Why are you on the floor again? Xukun?” 

“Stop making that face.”

“What face?” 

“The face you’re making.”

“This is my natural face.” 

“Well stop making it.”

“Rude.” 

“Yes it was Xukun! Who else is that infuriating? Besides you.” 

“Wow, rude. Why am I even talking to you?”

“He’s just so confusing too! It’s like it’s his life mission to annoy me, but then he goes and saves me from having to listen to that girl’s confession and the awkwardness of having to turn it down. You’d think he would prefer to tease me about it for the rest of my life or something. And what the hell was he doing outside of my class anyways? I know he has class on the other side of the school so how did he get there so fast and why?” 

“Ting-ge! Breathe,” said Justin, placing a hand on Zhengting’s shoulder. 

“Right, sorry,” he replied, taking a deep breath. “He’s just so.... confusing. I hate him.” 

“Uh-huh okay Zhengting-ge, whatever you say.” 

“Come on, brat, let’s get to rehearsal,” said Zhengting. “I didn’t even get a chance to get some coffee,” he groaned. 

***

When they arrived to the studio Zhengting found most of the dance team already in there standing around sharing gossip from the day. Zeren and Linkai were engaged in some kind of dance off while Quanzhe judged from the side, Zeren quite obviously trying to catch Yanchen’s attention as he kept glancing in the other boy’s direction. Yanchen himself was attentively having a conversation with Cheng Cheng, who seemed very serious but probably was talking about proof that the loch ness monster exists or something. Chaoze and Dinghao were quietly off to the side talking with, surprisingly, a Xukun-less Ziyi. The devil himself was nowhere to be found.  

Zhengting quickly called them all to attention and began the rehearsal. About 20 minutes in the door opened unceremoniously with a bang, Xukun casually striding in. 

“And where were you?” asked Zhengting, crossing his arms and sending a glare through the mirror as Xukun took his position. 

“Out scaring kids at the park,” deadpanned Xukun. Two girls in the back giggled and began whispering to each other. 

“Whatever,” said Zhengting with a sigh. “Don’t be late again.” 

“Yes, sir,” responded Xukun, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Zhengting took a deep breath and began the practice again. 

***

Two hours later Zhengting was resting on the floor with his back leaning against the mirror, taking sips from a water bottle and watching the rest of the group pack their stuff and head home. He usually waited until everyone left to shower before leaving. He hated the feeling of being caked with sweat, even if he was just headed home. Plus, Yanjun was always hogging the shower. 

“Ting-ge, we’re going to McDonald’s, are you coming?” yelled Justin from the door way. 

“That’s so unhealthy,” replied Zhengting. 

“So... McFlurry?” 

“... oreo.” 

Justin gave him a thumbs up as he finally left, leaving Zhengting blissfully alone in the practice room. With a groan he hauled himself off the floor and headed into the locker rooms, stopping at his locker to grab a towel. However, when he opened his locker he was greeted with an unexpected sight. A cup of coffee, sitting right there with his name on it. 

Zhengting looked around to see if anyone had stayed behind. Picking up the cup, he noticed some messy writing scrawled across it. 

_I heard you didn’t get to have your coffee today. I don’t know how you usually drink it, but I’d like to find out.  - A_

Zhengting could feel himself blushing, even though there was no one else in the room to see his little gift. He picked up the cup, sniffing it before nervously taking a sip. 

It was cold.

Zhengting giggled before taking another drink. Caramel Macchiato. Not Zhengting’s favourite, but good enough. He pondered the note, slowly drinking the coffee before remembering what he came there for and quickly running to the shower. He washed as quickly as possible and as he was exiting the shower he heard his phone ringing with Justin’s ringtone. 

He wrapped a towel around his lower half, barely holding it closed as he sprinted back to the other room, only to find someone else there. He screamed. 

Xukun turned around from where he was rummaging in his locker, flinching at the noise.

“Jesus, what are you so loud for?” he asked. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Getting my notebook,” replied Xukun, pulling it out of his locker. “I need it to do my homework.”

“I... I didn’t think you did homework,” said Zhengting, mentally facepalming himself. “Whatever, I’m leaving.” 

“Don’t you think you should get dressed first? It’s cold outside.” 

Zhengting felt his face redden, suddenly remembering he was wearing nothing but a towel. In front of Xukun. 

“Oh my god, get out of here you pervert!” he screamed, rushing towards Xukun and pushing him towards the door. 

“It’s the boy’s locker room, I'm allowed to be in here!” 

“Not right now you aren’t,” replied Zhengting, giving Xukun one final shove out the door before slamming it shut and locking it. As soon as it was locked, Zhengting leaned his back against the door, taking a deep breath and feeling his face radiate heat. 

Suddenly, the piercing ringtone indicating a call from Justin rang through the room, causing Zhengting to jump. 

“Shit!” he said, running over to his locker and trying to pull on clothes with one hand while answering the phone with the other. 

“Ting-ge! Where are you? Your ice cream is melting!” said Justin, practically yelling over the background noise. It seemed their other friends had joined the dance team at McDonald’s. 

“I’m coming! I’m almost there!” 

“No you’re not, you just got out of the shower.” 

“What? How can you tell?” 

“Magic,” replied Justin at the same time he heard Cheng Cheng say “he used find my iphone.” 

Zhengting sighed. 

“Yes, I’m still at the gym, I got distracted okay!” 

“Distracted by what? Or should I say whom?” snickered Justin. 

“Why would you think someone else was here?” 

“Oh, uh, I mean, whenever you’re distracted it’s always Xukun.” 

“That was... suspicious. Whatever, I’m coming now okay?” replied Zhengting, hanging up before Justin could protest. 

He finished pulling on his clothes and was about to close his locker and leave when he spied the empty coffee cup. After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled a marker out of his backpack and wrote a quick message and left the empty cup in the locker. Hopefully whoever left it would come back for it or he’d be really embarrassed tomorrow. 

_Sweet is a good guess, but I’m not a fan of caramel – T_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm determined to not post a new chapter until I write the next but we'll see how this goes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be better about updating, the end of my semester got so busy TT I also run group orders and that's basically taken over the first couple weeks of my break. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy I guess? Sorry it's bad and unedited TT
> 
> Chapter 4 is done but I'm trying not to post a chapter until the next is done.

Zhengting was tired. 

By the time he had made it to McDonald’s the previous night his McFlurry had been eaten and the group was 5 seconds away from getting kicked out. 

Once they did end up getting kicked out for being too noisy Justin insisted that everyone had to go hang out in Zhengting and Wenjun’s room. They had a small suite style apartment (it wasn’t really an apartment since it was run by the school, but they had their own kitchen), their suitemates being Yanjun and Zhangjing. Most people would see that as lucky, but to Zhengting and Wenjun it was agonizing, as Yanjun and Zhangjing still insisted they were “just friends”. 

And so the whole group came to hang out in their suite. Until 3am. Zhengting usually wakes up at 5am to go to the gym, but not only did he sleep through his workout, he didn’t even wake up with enough time to make coffee. 

So here he is, at the end of the day, running on no sleep, and this persistent girl is once again trying to ask him out when he could be getting coffee. 

“Austin, can we talk today? We got interrupted yesterday,” she said with a soft laugh. Zhengting closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking up at her with a dazzling smile. 

“Sorry, today I have to get to the dance room early and prepare for practice,” he said, getting up out of his chair. 

“Wait! It won’t take very long!” she said, grabbing his arm. 

“I’m sorry, I really have to go, either you'll have to wait around until after the dance practice, or it will have to wait until tomorrow.” 

“I’ll wait!” 

Zhengting heaved another sigh. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you here after practice ends,” he said with a small smile. 

“Oh, um, could I maybe come watch the practice?” she asked shyly, once again doing that thing where she tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Sorry, it’s a closed practice. Nationals are coming up.” 

“Oh, right, ok. I’ll wait here then.” 

“See you,” said Zhengting with a (hopefully not visibly) forced smile. He pretended not to hear the girl’s friend comforting her as he walked out of the classroom. 

When he walked out the door he found himself immediately looking to the right, only to feel disappointment at seeing no one standing there. 

Wait a minute, why was he disappointed? It’s a good thing Xukun wasn’t there to bother him. It’s just, he hadn’t spoken to him once today. That was weird. Usually it’s Xukun’s life mission to annoy him, so being ignored was unusual. 

In his daze Zhengting didn’t notice where he was going until he ran into a tall body. 

“Woah there,” said a deep voice. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” said Zhengting, quickly looking up....

…. into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The person he had run into was tall, a muscular build but not too big. He had the natural blonde hair usually only seen in movies and bright, sparkling blue eyes. 

“That’s okay,” the boy responded with a smile. “I’m Ryan.” 

“Zhu Zhengting. I mean, Austin. You can call me Austin,” Zhengting said, feeling starstruck.

“What about Jung Jung? Isn’t that what people call you?” the boy said with a laugh. 

“You’ve heard of me?” 

“Who hasn’t heard of you? The boy who looks like a fairy but can dance like a demon. Or like a fairy, when you want to.” 

“You’ve watched me dance?” 

“Of course. Speaking of dance, shouldn’t you be going, Mr. Team Captain?” the boy said with a smile. 

“Oh! Yes, sorry! I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, see you around.” 

With that Zhengting scurried off down the hallway, only stopping outside the dance room door to clutch his chest in front of his racing heart. 

“Zhengting-ge? What happened now?” asked Justin, conveniently showing up at the worst time as always.

“Nothing I just... wasn’t looking where I going and ran into someone. It was embarrassing,” replied Zhengting, feeling his face heat up. He quickly opened the door to the dance room, walking inside hoping Justin didn’t notice his face. 

Of course, he could never hope for anything of the sort. 

“Why is your face so red? Did you run into someone cute? Someone you liiiiike~?” 

“Shut up, Justin.” 

“Oh come on, was he hot? I bet he was hot to have you blushing that hard.” 

“Oh my god, yes, he was hot!” hissed Zhengting. 

“Did he ha-”  _BANG!_

Justin was interrupted mid-sentence by the slamming of the locker room door. The whole room went silent, looking over there to see Xukun, obviously in a horrible mood. 

“Sorry, it was an accident,” he said gruffly, before heading straight for the studio door. 

“Where do you think you’re going? Practice starts in ten minutes!” said Zhengting. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back,” responded Xukun, not even looking in his direction. With a sigh Zhengting pushed open the locker room door to go change. Upon opening his locker he was once again met with a shocking sight. 

How could he forget? Coffee.

Another to-go cup was sitting there, this time steaming hot. 

_I see, I suppose your coffee should at least be half as sweet as you – A_

Zhengting couldn’t help the big smile that broke out across his face. 

“Okay, that smile is gross, what happened?” 

Zhengting cleared his throat. “Nothing,” he said, shutting his locker and leaning against it and Justin came towards him. 

“Show me.”

“No.” 

“I’m stronger than you.” 

“Are not.” 

“Am too.”

“No.”

“Wanna bet?” 

“Fine,” said Zhengting with an exasperated sigh. “Someone has been leaving me coffee. Since yesterday.”

“Ooh a secret admirer?” said Justin, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Who has a secret admirer?” asked Zeren, walking in the room. “Zhengting? He’s got a lot of not-so-secret admirers.” 

“This one has been getting me coffee. I think it’s a guy, the handwriting is pretty messy,” said Zhengting, opening his locker. He knew he was defeated the minute Justin noticed his smile. Zeren and Justin leaned in to look at it. 

“Hey, doesn’t that handwriting look like K- OW!” Zeren began, stopping as Justin elbowed him in the rib. 

“Look like whose? Do you know who it is?” 

“Nope, not at all!” said Justin, not at all convincingly. 

“I hate you sometimes, I know you know!” said Zhengting. 

“We really don’t, right Zeren?” 

“Uhh, right.” 

“Whatever, I’ll get it out of you eventually. It’s time for practice,” replied Zhengting with a huff, slamming his locker door shut again.

Shockingly, Xukun actually was in the room before the start of practice. You could practically see a dark stormy cloud hanging over his head as he scowled, but he was there. Ziyi stood next to him, but paid him no mind as he talked animatedly with Yanjun, who stood there with his fancy camera, probably going to take yearbook photos during their practice. Zhengting had first been shocked to find out that Yanjun was working on the yearbook, but then found out Zhangjing had wanted to be on yearbook committee. 

Zhengting began the practice, trying not to notice the piercing gaze he could see through the mirror. Xukun’s expression was odd. He wasn’t glaring, but it wasn’t a happy stare. It seemed angry, but it was not directed at him. Zhengting sighed internally, resolved to ignore it through practice and pray that Xukun didn’t cause any trouble. 

***

Later that evening after Zhengting finished his shower, he found himself once again staring at the coffee cup, debating what to write back. 

Today his coffee had been some sort of vanilla concoction. Zhengting liked it better than the caramel, but it still wasn’t quite right. Zhengting had decided his admirer’s guessing game would be fun, and he got to try new drinks he never would have wasted $6 on himself. 

_Not quite right. How do you take your coffee?_

Zhengting nodded to himself, satisfied. He didn’t have any clever pick-up lines the way his admirer seemed to, but Zhengting did truly want to learn about his admirer. Maybe then he could guess who it is. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of his phone, indicating that Justin was once again calling him. At some point he was going to block that boy’s number. 

“Ting-ge, when are you coming home? Me and Cheng Cheng are hungry, _”_ he whined. 

“You brat, are you waiting at my dorm? Who let you in? Was it Zhangjing?” 

“Zhangjing says he wants you to come home and make food too.”

“Why don’t you ask Yanjun?” 

“He’s grumpy.” 

Zhengting rolled his eyes. 

“He’s always grumpy because you’re annoying. Have Zhangjing ask him.” 

“No, he’s  _grumpy_ ,” emphasized Justin. “I don’t think even Zhangjing can help.” 

Zhengting sighed. He’d talk to Yanjun later. 

“Fine, I’m on my way start making the rice. Don’t set my kitchen on fire.” 

“Yay!” Justin yelled, hanging up before Zhengting could say anything more. 

Carefully setting the coffee cup back in his locker, Zhengting gathered his things and began the walk back to the dorm. Winter was nearing and it was getting colder outside, Zhengting suddenly regretting his choice of not bringing a jacket with him. 

He made it halfway before he remembered the girl from his class. 

“Shit!” he yelled to himself, twirling on his heel and racing back towards the main school building. 

Unfortunately, for someone so graceful when dancing, Zhengting was a bit of a klutz. That’s why, upon trying to quickly turn around Zhengting instead found himself losing balance and falling towards the ground. 

Only to be caught by an arm around his waist. 

“Oh!” Zhengting let out an exclamation of surprise. 

“Why are you so clumsy, idiot?” 

Of fucking course. 

“What do you want, Xukun?” Zhengting asked as he righted himself and turned to face his undesirable saviour. 

Except when he turned Xukun’s face was close. Too close. Zhengting’s breath caught in his throat as he saw those shining brown eyes staring straight into his. 

“Jeez, can’t I get a thank you ever?” said Xukun, finally moving his face away as he released Zhengting from his hold. Zhengting couldn’t help but shiver as the cold air hit him again. 

“You’re right. I... thank you, Xukun,” said Zhengting. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” said Xukun, patting Zhengting’s head with a smirk. 

“And you ruined it. Get out of my way I have things to do.” 

“You mean talk to that girl?” asked Xukun, expression darkening. 

“It’s none of your business,” retorted Zhengting. 

“She’s probably already gone. You’re going to reject her anyways so why even go back?”

“Because some of us have a heart, you ass! And you don’t know that I‘m going to reject her.” 

“Please, what makes her different from all the other nameless people who have asked you out?”

“Well, maybe I just feel like dating someone now!” Zhengting knew he was raising his voice, but couldn’t help it.

“So you’ll just accept the first person who asks you?” They were both practically yelling now.

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s none of your goddamn business Cai Xukun.” 

“God you’re infuriating,” said Xukun. 

“The feeling is mutual,” hissed Zhengting. 

“Whatever. I’m done,” said Xukun, finally turning to walk away.

“Good, I don’t want you here anyways,” called Zhengting to his retreating back. 

Zhengting stood there fuming for a few minutes before he once again realized how late he was. This time though, instead of running he walked with the low unsettling feeling of dread. He hated rejecting people. Especially girls. At least guys were usually too stuck up and masochistic to cry when he rejected them. Zhengting hated seeing people cry. 

Once in front of the classroom door he took a deep breath, pushing it open. 

She was still there. Sitting alone at a desk by the window, looking out at the campus grounds. 

He cleared his throat, and she startled, turning towards him. 

“I thought you weren’t going to show up,” she said, smiling with relief. 

“Of course I came back, I told you I would. I know it’s late, I lost track of the time while doing some extra practice. Now what did you want to tell me?” 

Her smile wavered a bit before she quietly stood up and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him and looking right at him with her round doe eyes. 

Zhengting couldn’t help but notice how they didn’t quite carry the same warmth as a certain pair of brown eyes.

“You know what I’m here for. I know you always reject people, but I can’t hold back my feelings any longer, and I thought that if there was maybe the slightest chance, I would regret it if I didn’t try. I like you.” 

Zhengting inwardly flinched. 

“I’m flattered, I truly am. I’m happy you told me your feelings but-”

“Wait!” she said. “Please, don’t say it. Just give me a chance. How can you reject me when you don’t even know me?” 

“I’m just,” Zhengting struggled to find words. “I’m not looking to date anyone right now.” 

“Why not? You haven’t dated anyone in the past three years. Are you just going to let your high school experience end like that? I know you like that other Chinese guy from the grade below us, but it’s been three years and nothing has happened! Stop pining for him and look at someone who is right in front of you. I can make you happy.”

Zhengting sputtered at the end of her speech. 

“O-other Chinese guy? What? I don’t like anyone,” he quickly denied. 

Suddenly tears began gathering in her eyes. 

“Fine. I understand. I won’t bother you again. Have fun pining after him for the rest of your life,” she said, grabbing her bag and rushing past him out of the classroom with tears cascading down her cheeks. 

Zhengting was left staring after her, dumbfounded by her words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous bad boy kunkun is my weakness, even if it's the opposite of how he seems in real life lol
> 
> I couldn't resist adding some zhangjun into the next chapter, but it's just a little zhengkun is still the main focus. I'm just weak for zhangjun


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh as always sorry for the wait, and this is unedited TT
> 
> comments bring me joy, even if I'm often too shy to respond to them
> 
> thank you all for being patient with me

As soon as he walked in the door Zhengting was met with the smell of something burning. 

“Huang Minghao!” he yelled, dropping his bags by the door and hurrying into the kitchen. 

Inside, he found Cheng Cheng, Justin, and Zhangjing gathered around the rice cooker as black smoke rose from it. 

“Huang Minghao! How do you burn rice?” he yelled again, startling the three boys. 

“Ting-ge! It was all Cheng Cheng’s fault!”

“Hey, don’t blame me!” 

“You’re the one who said it was enough water!”

“I said it seemed like enough but I never said it was!” 

“Oh my god, shut up both of you,” said Zhengting with a sigh. “All three of you get out of my kitchen!” 

Well there went his plans for an easy and quick fried rice for dinner. The boys would have to be satisfied with ramen. 

Putting a large pot of water on the stove to boil, Zhengting headed to Yanjun and Zhangjing’s room to check on the supposedly grumpy boy. He knocked loudly but didn’t wait for a response before opening the door. 

“Yah! Lin Yanjun you better have some clothes on!” he yelled, closing his eyes as he opened the door. Hearing no response, he opened them again, finding the other boy laying on his bed facing the wall, headphones over his ears and staring at his phone. 

“Hey! Lin Yanjun,” said Zhengting again, walking over to the bed and lifting his leg to kick the other’s back. 

Yanjun turned to him, mouth open ready to get angry, but when he noticed who it was he just grumbled and sat up with a sigh. 

“Come help me with dinner,” said Zhengting. 

“No.” 

“Do it or I’ll tell Justin about the time you took the bus all the way to that fancy bakery an hour away because Zhangjing wanted cherry cake and then also bought a cake from the cheap grocery store and then ate the cheap cake and moved the fancy cake into the packaging for the cheap grocery store bakery so that he wouldn’t know.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, now come on,” said Zhengting, grabbing Yanjun by the arm and pulling him up. “Cut the vegetables,” he said, pointing to the vegetables on the counter. 

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Zhengting spoke again. 

“So what happened this time?” asked Zhengting. 

“What did Justin say?” 

“Just that you’re grumpy and wouldn’t even talk to Zhangjing. Whenever that happens it’s because Zhangjing did something to make you jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous,” countered Yanjun. 

“Yes you are, now tell me.” 

Yanjun sighed.

“It’s stupid,” he said. 

“It always is,” replied Zhengting. 

“Wow, thanks. Makes me feel loads better.” 

“I’m here to help.” 

There was a minute of silence before Yanjun sighed again. 

“He was talking with the girls in last period about this guy in our class. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. Everything I’m not,” he mumbled. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Thanks.” 

“People talk about hot guys all the time. I do it, but that doesn’t mean I want to date them,” said Zhengting. 

“But he could want to date them.” 

“But maybe he doesn’t.” 

Sigh number three.

“I just need to cool off. I shouldn’t take out my stupid jealousy on him. I need to just move on nothing has changed in three years and it’s never going to change.” 

“You don’t know that. I still think you should tell him, I’ve thought so since the first time you told me you like him.” 

“You’re one to talk,” replied Yanjun, obviously trying to change the subject. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Zhengting. 

“When are you going to ask out Cai Xukun?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“Ting, it’s been three years when are you going to stop pretending to hate him?”

Zhengting felt the blush rising on his face. 

“I’m not pretending to hate him, I do hate him,” he said, turning his gaze back to the stove to finish cooking the ramen. 

“There’s a fine line between love and hate.” 

“Whoever said that is an idiot.” 

At that moment Zhangjing wandered back into the kitchen. 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked. 

“Zhengting’s undying love for Cai Xukun.” 

“Oh, so nothing new then,” said Zhangjing, smiling. 

“I resent that,” said Zhengting. 

Zhangjing walked up to Yanjun, putting a hand on his arm. “Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Yanjun, staring at Zhangjing’s face. 

“Good, I was worried,” Zhangjing said as his face softened into an even bigger smile. 

“You didn’t need to worry.” 

“I always worry about you.” 

At that Zhengting had had enough. He coughed loudly. 

“Not to interrupt this romantic moment, but dinner’s ready,” said Zhengting. Raising his voice a bit, he called for Justin and Cheng Cheng as well. “Hey idiots! Dinner is ready!” 

“We aren’t idiots!” yelled Justin at the same time Cheng Cheng replied “Coming!” 

“Dude, don’t respond when he calls us idiots that’s why he keeps calling us like that!” came Justin’s loud voice. 

“You responded too!” 

“I only responded to deny his accusation!” 

“But that means you responded to him calling you idiot. You acknowledged that you were one of the idiots he was talking to.”

“I hate you,” responded Justin, finally sitting down at the table. 

Zhengting heard the apartment door opening, signaling Wenjun was finally home. 

“Wenjun, come eat!” yelled Zhengting. 

Wenjun didn’t respond, but walked into the kitchen moments later. 

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?” he asked. 

“Zhengting’s love for Cai Xukun,” responded Zhangjing, already slurping the steaming hot noodles into his mouth. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” groaned Zhengting. “I do not love Cai Xukun.” 

“He’s been denying it for three years, he’s not going to acknowledge it now,” said Wenjun, not so quietly whispering to everyone but Zhengting. 

“I can hear you dumbass. I have not loved him for three years! Did you forget all my other crushes?” 

“You mean like your fake crush on Wenjun?” asked Yanjun. 

Justin choked on his noodles, coughing. “You had a crush on Wenjun?!” 

“Shut up, Yanjun,” said Zhengting, whacking Yanjun’s arm and feeling the blush rise on his face. “It wasn’t fake!” 

Wenjun snorted. “Don’t deny how fake it was, you broke my heart Zhu Zhengting!” he said, placing a hand over his heart in mock despair. 

“It was freshman year. Zhengting and I had become friends during orientation, don’t ask me how. I don’t think I spoke a word the whole time he just followed me like a puppy. Anways, Zhangjing was my roommate and Wenjun was Zhengting’s, and Zhengting would not stop talking about how handsome and tall he was. And then the first time we went to visit Zhangjing in the choir room, Wenjun was there and I swear Zhengting was about to combust. They were roommates but never even talked, so Zhengting had no idea he was in the choir. After that we quickly became a sort of friend group and once when really drunk Zhengting kissed him, but immediately stopped and said ‘Nevermind, that sucked’,” said Yanjun, laughing. 

“Meanwhile I also had a crush on Zhengting. He was too pretty I didn’t know what to do with myself. He bruised my ego with that kiss but I saw how much of a drama queen he is I got over it pretty quick,” said Wenjun. 

“Rude!” 

“Oh man, I can’t wait to tell X-OW!” said Cheng Cheng, pulling out his phone only to be interrupted by Justin elbowing his ribs. Justin cleared his throat loudly. 

“... Zeren. I can’t wait to tell Zeren, he’ll get a kick out of this!” he amended. 

“Zeren will go blabbing it to the whole school,” groaned Zhengting. 

“What’s wrong with that? Is there someone you want to keep it a secret from? Hmmm?” asked Justin suggestively. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and no. You know what, group text it to the whole school, see if I care!” said Zhengting, dramatically getting up from his chair and marching into the living room, where he wrapped himself up in a blanket and flopped onto the couch, determined to not move for the rest of the night. 

***

Finally it was Friday. As the last bell of the school day rang, Zhengting stretched at his desk, glancing around the room. The girl (whose name he still couldn’t remember) who tried to confess to him yesterday wouldn’t even look in his direction, which Zhengting couldn’t say he was upset about. On Fridays dance practice began an extra half hour later, which meant Zhengting had plenty of time to go get his coffee. 

But a part of him wondered if he should go get it. Would his secret admirer leave some for him today as well? He supposed he could go buy some for himself and then if there was something in his locker he could give the one he bought to someone else. But then if his admirer is on the dance team he might feel bad. 

 _Shit,_ Zhengting thought.  _What if he’s on the dance team?_

Zhengting wracked his brain trying to think of anyone it could possibly be on the dance team, coming up with nothing. 

He sighed, deciding against the thought of getting coffee. Maybe if he went to the dance room early he would find his secret admirer? Zhengting was sort of enjoying this game, but at the same time he hated surprises and just wanted to know who it was.

Resolved, he quickly left his classroom to get to the dance room as quick as possible. He wanted to beat his admirer. 

But of course, in his haste, Zhengting wasn’t watching where he was going. Lost in thought, he ran face first into a tall figure. 

“Woah there,” said a deep voice, grabbing Zhengting’s arm to keep him upright as he lost his balance. He looked up, finding the face of the same boy he ran into yesterday, Ryan. 

“We keep meeting like this,” said Ryan with a soft laugh. Zhengting felt his cheeks go red in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I’m a little bit clumsy,” he responded. 

“Don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind, but I think your boyfriend might be ready to kill me,” responded Ryan, looking past Zhengting at someone behind him. 

“Boyfriend?” said Zhengting turning around to see where Ryan was staring. 

He found one Cai Xukun staring in their direction with a look that could kill. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” replied Zhengting quickly. 

“No?” asked Ryan. “Well then, maybe we could get some coffee sometime?” He looked back at Zhengting with a smile, hand still wrapped around his arm. 

“Oh, I like coffee. I mean, coffee is good, yes I would like to get coffee sometime. With you,” stuttered Zhengting. Ryan smiled again. 

“I’ll text you, give me your number.” 

“O-okay,” responded Zhengting, quickly reciting his number as Ryan entered it in his phone, finally letting go of Zhengting’s arm. 

“I’m gonna get out of here before your not-boyfriend makes it over here, I’ll talk to you later.”

Zhengting, having forgotten about Xukun, watched Ryan go before he felt a harsh tug on his arm, turning him around. 

“Did you just give him your number?” Xukun asked angrily. 

“That’s none of your business,” responded Zhengting, resisting the childish urge to stick out his tongue at him. 

“You can’t go out with him.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because he’s an ass.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“He has been nothing but nice to me, unlike  _you_ , so I’m going to go with my experiences and not your word. Now let go of me so I can go to rehearsal,” he hissed, wrenching his arm from Xukun’s grip and walking away. 

He made his way to the locker room, practically slamming open the door and marching to his locker. Upon opening it, he found a coffee cup. 

“Oh thank god,” he said to himself, picking it up. 

_Hmm, I don’t think you’re going to like what I like. - A_

Zhengting smiled to himself, bringing the cup up to his mouth to take a sip. As soon as the coffee hit his tongue he flinched, almost spitting it back out all over his locker. 

Americano. Black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever zhangjing gets that soft look when he stares at yanjun I cry ok sorry my zhangjun trash heart had to ok


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm alive

Xukun showed up halfway through practice, with a glare on his face so prominent that not even the usual flirty gaggle of girls approached him. However, by the end of practice one girl had worked up enough courage, sauntering up to him while he drank from his water bottle, swinging her hips and flipped her hair back with a smile. Zhengting watched her speak to him, unable to hear what she said. Xukun looked up right at Zhengting, catching his eye before his face formed into a smirk and he flicked his gaze back to the girl. Zhengting watched as he grabbed her hand, smirk widening, and led the way from the practice room.  

Zhengting felt a pang of some emotion he didn’t recognize, before it was replaced with anger. He marched into the boy’s locker room, slamming the door open.  

“Wow, Ting-ge, what happened to you?” said Zeren, who had jumped in surprise at the noise.  

“Nothing,” he snapped. He quickly grabbed his towel from his locker and went to the showers, turning up the water as high as it could go.  

He didn’t know why he was angry. Xukun could hold hands with whatever girl he wants to. Maybe it was the smirk, like he _knew_  he was about to make Zhengting angry. Like he knew something that Zhengting didn’t. He shouldn’t be angry, Xukun could hold hands and do who-knows-what else with whatever girl he wanted to.  

That thought made the ugly, unrecognizable feeling rise in his chest once again. Zhengting groaned, leaning his head against the tiled shower wall as he stood underneath the steaming hot water and closed his eyes. After a long few minutes of thinking in silence, Zhengting finally sighed and turned off the water, resolving himself to talk to Yanjun about this when he arrived home.  

*** 

“Are you really this stupid?” asked Yanjun.  

“Hey! Rude! I’m asking you a serious question!” whined Zhengting.  

“The answer is so obvious I don’t know why you need me.”  

“Well, it’s not so obvious to me!” 

“Oh my god, Zhengting. You’re jealous,” said Yanjun, rolling his eyes.  

“Jealous? Me? Of who? Of  _Cai_ _Xukun_? Come on, the girl was pretty but not that pretty.” 

“No, but you’re getting warmer.”  

“No, I’m not going to say it. You can’t possibly be implying what I think you’re implying.”  

“You said it not me,” shrugged Yanjun.  

“How many times do I have to tell you people that I don’t like Cai Xukun? I hate him! And he hates me! It’s a mutual feeling!”  

“Yeah there’s a mutual feeling but it sure isn’t hate,” mumbled Yanjun.  

“I heard that,” snapped Zhengting.  

“Don’t be so defensive, you asked me for help.”  

“Yeah, I asked for help, not your stupid delusions that I somehow have feelings of anything but hatred for Cai Xukun. You know what, I don’t need your help. I’m going to go on a date and prove to you all once and for all that I do not have a crush on Cai Xukun,” said Zhengting with a huff.  

“And who are you going to go on a date with? That American kid Justin was talking about? Or maybe your coffee boy?”  

Zhengting froze, mouth opened ready to retort. Coffee. Coffee boy. He hadn’t replied to him.  

_Shit._  

_“_ I’ll be back!” he yelled, racing to the front door and tugging his shoes back on, not even stopping to grab a jacket. He raced to the dance studio (luckily not running into anyone this time), bursting into the locker room.  

Only to find it not empty. Of course. 

“What.... are you.... doing here?” he huffed, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  

Xukun, who was facing him having heard as Zhengting made a not so graceful entry, raised an eyebrow.  

“Showering,” he responded. Zhengting’s eyes snapped up to Xukun’s face, only to immediately trail downward. Down a shirtless, still damp Xukun’s flawless chest, abs not quite as prominent as Zhengting’s but still there, all the way down to the small white towel wrapped around his waist.  

Zhengting felt his face heat up.  

“Oh my god! Put on some clothes!” he yelled, turning around and covering his face, hoping Xukun hadn’t noticed how red he was.  

“You’re the one who barged in here, maybe you should learn to knock.”  

“This is the dance locker room, I’m allowed to be in here whenever I want.” 

“Well, so am I.”  

“As captain, I’m telling you to get dressed and leave.”  

“That’s not how it works.”  

“Fine,” Zhengting huffed. He turned, eyes raised so his line of sight would go above Xukun’s head, and made his way over to his locker, pointedly not thinking about Xukun’s bare chest behind him. He felt his face redden again.  

Quickly opening his locker (he never locked it, he would forget the combination), Zhengting felt a sinking feeling in his chest. The cup was gone.  

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself.  

“Something wrong?” asked Xukun.  

“Why are you still here?” snapped Zhengting, sending a quick glare in his direction before turning back to his empty locker, chewing on his lower lip in thought.  

“What are you even doing?” asked Xukun.  

“It’s none of your business.”  

“Is this about your coffee boy?”  

“How do you know about that?” Zhengting whipped around to face a now (thankfully) clothed Xukun, narrowing his eyes.  

“Everyone knows about that,” said Xukun, an unreadable look on his face.  

“Well, that’s not what this is about. I just forgot something important.”  

“Sure,” said Xukun, turning back to his own locker.  

Zhengting had an idea. Grabbing and pen and a piece of paper from the supplies he kept in his locker, he wrote down a quick note.  

He had told Yanjun he was going to get a date tonight, so that’s what he was going to do.  

*** 

Zhengting stared nervously at his phone that lay on the coffee table, chewing on his bottom lip and bouncing his leg.  

“Staring at your phone isn’t going to make a message come,” said Wenjun.  

“Shut up, I’m not waiting for anything,” responded Zhengting.  

“Sure,” said Wenjun, patting Zhengting’s non-bouncing leg in a reassuring way. They were cuddling on the couch, Zhengting having arrived home to Wenjun watching some crime show and immediately crawling onto the couch and draping himself over the taller boy. A regular occurrence in their house. 

“Why aren’t they texting me?” he said quickly. “What did I do wrong? It’s been 2 hours since I left my number in my locker and 6 hours since I gave my number to Ryan. Why have neither of them texted me?”  

“Well it is a school night, they’re probably doing homework. It’s also 10pm, I doubt your coffee boy was back at the dance studio again if he already took the cup away.” 

“Is this what rejection feels like?” asked Zhengting, ignoring everything Wenjun had said.  

“Calm your dramatic ass, you haven’t been rejected. Though a part of me is angry at you for not even knowing what rejection feels like.”  

“I don’t get rejected. I do the rejecting,” said Zhengting pointedly. Wenjun rolled his eyes.  

“Just calm down, they’ll text you.”  

Zhengting sighed and tried to focus on the tv, just in time for a loud ping to sound from his phone. Zhengting practically flung himself off the couch trying to grab it, elbowing Wenjun in the stomach and ending up on the floor but not caring as he unlocked his phone.  

**Unknown Number**  

_I was worried I’d scared you away with my taste in coffee._  

_22:18_  

_“_ So who is it?” asked Wenjun, looking over Zhengting’s shoulder.  

**Me**  

_I won’t lie, I’m a little worried now that you’re actually a serial killer_ _cuz_ _only crazy people drink that devil’s bean juice_  

_22:19_  

_“_ Excuse you, I drink my coffee black,” said Wenjun with a pout. Zhengting turned to reply to him when his phone pinged again.  

**Uknown Number**  

_I could be, you’ll just have to take the chance and find out_  

_22:19_  

_“_ That was so lame,” commented Wenjun, laying sideways on the couch now to read the conversation over Zhengting’s shoulder.  

“Will you shut up, you overgrown log,” said Zhengting, reaching his hand back in an attempt to slap the younger boy.  

**Me**  

_Can I at least get the name of my killer first?_  

_22:20_  

_“_ You’re so lame,” commented Wenjun, munching on some popcorn that he had mysteriously produced out of thin air. “Have you ever flirted before?”  

**Unknown**  

_And ruin all the fun? Don’t tell me you’re bored of our game already._  

_22:20_  

**Me**  

_It doesn’t have to be your real name_  

_Just something so my friends stop calling you coffee boy_  

_22:20_  

**Unknown**  

_Coffee boy? They couldn’t be more creative than that? Not even Espresso Man? Espresso Man sounds like a superhero, coffee boy sounds like an  intern >: (  _ 

_22:21_  

**Me**  

_You didn’t give them much to work with, be grateful it’s just coffee boy_  

_22:21_  

_“_ Why are you so silent it’s suspicious,” said Zhengting, turning around to look at Wenjun only to find him furiously texting on his phone. “Hey! Are you telling everyone what’s happening?”  

“No, I’m texting a friend,” responded Wenjun.  

“Who?”  

“You don’t know them.” 

“You liar you don’t have any friends that I don’t know!”  

“Fine, I’m texting Li Xikan!”  

“Your ex from back in China? Why are you talking to him? Since when did you guys become friends again?” said Zhengting, dropping his own phone and twisting his body to try and look at Wenjun’s.  

“That doesn’t matter, stop leaving your coffee boy hanging.”  

“Stop calling him coffee boy, even he thinks it’s stupid.” 

“That’s cuz he’s just stupid in the first place,” mumbled Wenjun. Zhengting narrowed his eyes.  

“You know who it is too,” he said accusingly.  

“Who who is?”  

“You and Justin and Zeren you all know! You guys know I hate surprises,” Zhengting whined.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” responded Wenjun.  

“Someone will tell me. Zeren can’t keep his mouth shut someone else knows who it is and they’ll tell me.”  

“Whatever.”  

Zhengting huffed, settling back on the floor and picking up his phone again.  

**Unknown**  

_I’m sure you can think of something more creative_  

_22:21_  

**Me**  

_I think you’ll just have to live with the_ _consequences and_ _be known as coffee boy_  

_Or should I say Espresso Man? Student by day, bean water enthusiast by night_  

_22:25_  

**Unknown**  

_I regret ever suggesting espresso man_  

_22:25_  

**Me**  

_It's too late to regret_  

_22:25_  

**Unknown**  

_Speaking of late shouldn’t you be getting to sleep Mr. I Go_ _To_ _The Gym Every Morning At The_ _Asscrack_ _Of Dawn_  

_22:26_  

**Me**  

_Well now you’re just looking more and more like a crazy stalker  :P_  

_But yes, I do actually need to sleep_  

_I have lots of responsibilities to get to in the morning that I ignore at night_  

_Goodnight, espresso man_  

_22:27_  

**Unknown**  

_You’re never_ _gonna_ _let that go are you_  

_22:27_  

**Me**  

_I could call u bean juice boy_  

_22:27_  

**Unknown**  

_Espresso man it is_  

_22:28_  

**Me**  

_Darn_  

_22:28_  

**Unknown**  

_Goodnight_ _Zhengting_  

_22:28_  

**Me**  

_Goodnight_  

_Wait does this mean you won’t leave me coffee anymore?? D:_  

_22:29_  

**Unknown**  

_Goodnight_ _Zhengting_  

_22:30_  

**Me**  

_:(_  

_22:30_  

Zhengting put his phone down, smiling.  

“Are you done being gross and cringey now?” asked Wenjun.  

This time Zhengting elbowed him on purpose.  


	6. Chapter 6

Zhengting’s mystery coffee boy didn’t text him the next morning. And so Zhengting worried.  

He worried through all of his morning classes and found himself sitting at the lunch table, biting his nails and staring at his phone.  

 _“_ Is he ok?” whispered Quanzhe not so quietly.  

“He’s waiting for you-know-who to text him,” responded Yanjun.  

“Ooooh.”  

“Why won’t he text me? Did I say something wrong yesterday? Wenjun, what did I say wrong yesterday?”  

“You were pretty lame but so was he so I don’t think it’s anything you said,” he responded nonchalantly, not looking up from his food.  

“He was probably too busy freaking out over whether to say ‘hi’ or ‘good morning’,” said Justin.  

“He hates me.”  

“Well I can guarantee it’s not  _that_ ,” mumbled Justin. Zhengting glared.  

“One of you is going to tell me who it is. I’ll make sure of it,” he said.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Justin, quickly taking a bite of his sandwich.  

“Come on guys, you know I hate surprises!” Zhengting whined.  

A ping went off from his phone.  

 **Unknown**  

 _Hey there, it’s Ryan. Still_ _wanna_ _get some coffee?_  

 _12:17_  

Zhengting felt himself deflate. Not coffee boy.  

“Who’s that? Judging by your face it’s not coffee boy, and all your friends are here. Are you cheating on coffee boy?” asked Zeren.  

“Hey! I have friends other than you guys!”  

“The dance team doesn’t count, Zhengting,” said Justin. Zhengting, like the mature elder he is, stuck his tongue out in response.  

“Fine, it’s Ryan,” said Zhengting, turning to look at his phone as he debated what to respond. A part of him wanted to say no, but he thought that was ridiculous. He didn’t even  _know_ coffee boy and they weren’t dating. There was no reason to turn down Ryan’s request for coffee. Besides it wasn’t even a date, they were just going to get coffee.  

“Who is Ryan?” asked Xinchun, shoveling some nasty looking pasta salad that couldn’t possibly be up to health code into his mouth.  

“Senior. Tall. Blonde. Looks like a california surfer dude,” said Justin, not looking up from his phone.  

“How do you know?” asked Zhengting.  

“Please, Ting-ge, sweetie,” said Justin, putting down his phone, “I know everything.”  

Zhengting rolled his eyes, turning back to his phone.  

“Ew, you’re going on a date with that guy? Isn’t he like, a major fuckboy?” said Zeren.  

“Why does everyone keep saying that? He’s been nothing but nice to me,” pouted Zhengting.  

“Yeah, that’s how he does it. He’s super nice, makes you think he cares, fucks you, and leaves you,” said Zhangjing suddenly. Everyone turned to him, confused. “What? The girls were telling me about him, a few nights ago Stephany went out with him and he hasn’t called her since.” 

“Well maybe it was just a bad date,” defended Zhengting.  

“Ting. I promise this is a bad idea,” said Wenjun.  

“How do you know? Why do you all know these supposed fuckboy rumors? I’ve never heard them before.”  

“Ting-ge, everything anyone says to you goes in one ear and out the other,” said Justin.  

“Hey, that’s mean! I’m not that bad!”  

“Yes you are,” said ChengCheng matter-of-factly.  

“You’re all assholes. You know what, I don’t need you guys, I can do what I want,” said Zhengting, sticking his tongue out and gathering his things.  

“Where are you going?” asked Wenjun, moving to get up.  

“Don’t follow me, sasquatch,” said Zhengting, turning and huffing out of the cafeteria without another word.  

As he pushed open the door to the field he let out a groan. He didn’t mean to be so mean to Wenjun, he was just huffy and impulsive.  

 _I’ll apologize tonight,_ he thought with a sigh, moving to sit under a large tree. He curled himself into a ball and lay on his side on the ground, pulling out his phone, staring at the unanswered message. He knew his friends meant well, but Zhengting liked to see the best in people. Maybe the rumors were exaggerated, Ryan had been nothing but nice to him. In the midst of his pondering his phone dinged again.  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _You shouldn’t frown, you’ll get wrinkles_  

 _12:36_  

Zhengting shot up, almost dropping his phone as he frantically looked around. A group of girls Zhengting thought he recognized as juniors sat in the middle of the field, gossiping and giggling. A group of boys stood suspiciously under the bleachers, but they were too far for Zhengting to make out any faces. Zhengting sighed when he remembered you could see this tree from any of the upper floor classrooms on this side of the building. Sure Zhengting wanted to get away from his annoying friends but he never wanted to hide from them. He always stayed where he could be easily seen.  

 **Me**  

 _Well don’t you just get creepier every day_  

 _12:38_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _You have no idea ;)_  

 _So why the long face?_  

 _12:38_  

 **Me**  

 _Just my annoying friends_  

 _12:39_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _What did they do this time?_  

 _12:40_  

 **Me**  

 _They’re just overly protective. I know they mean well but sometimes I just want to make a decision without their judgement_  

 _12:40_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _They just don’t want you to get hurt._  

 _12:41_  

 **Me**  

 _I know_  

 _Stop being reasonable let me vent >:( _ 

 _Let's talk about something else_  

 _What are you up to_ _mr_ _stalker? Watching me from a window?_  

 _12:42_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _Now_ _now_ _it would be no fun if I told you where I am_  

 _Besides I don’t need a window to see you_  

 _I see you every time I close my eyes_  

 _12:43_  

Zhengting felt the blush rise on his face.  

 **Me**  

 _That was......_  

 _Disgusting_  

 _12:43_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _I regretted it as soon as I sent it_  

 _I’m new to this whole flirting thing let me live_  

 _That's the last time I get flirting advice from_ _Yanjun_  

 _12:44_  

 **Me**  

 _So_ _you do know my friends_  

 _I knew it_  

 _They’re hiding you from me_  

 _You must know I hate surprises_ _🙁_  

 _12:44_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _Hm? Sorry? I’m afraid I’ve mysteriously gone deaf did you say something?_  

 _12:44_  

 **Me**  

 _We_ _’_ _re texting, idiot_  

 _12:44_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _What up, I’m Jared, I’m 19 and I never fucking learned how to read_  

 _12:45_  

 **Me**  

 _That's such an old meme_  

 _12:45_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _Memes are eternal_  

 _12:46_  

 **Me**  

 _Remind me not to let you hang out with_ _cheng_ _cheng_  

 _12:46_  

 **Coffee Boy**  

 _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_  

 _12:46_  

 **Me**  

 _Idk if you can see but I’m rolling my eyes at you_  

 _Anyways the bell is about to ring_  

 _I'll talk to you later_  

 _12:47_  

Zhengting dropped his phone in his bag just as the first bell chimed. Great, he was going to be late for Chemistry.  

*** 

“Ok, great job everyone!” said Zhengting, ending the practice. He moved over to his bag to take out his phone, checking if Coffee Boy had left him a message. There had been no coffee in Zhengting’s locker and he was a little bit disappointed. Or rather, he was a lot disappointed. And anxious. He couldn’t help but think that his coffee boy didn’t like him anymore. Now that they started talking he realized Zhengting is weird and awkward.  

“Why the long face?” came Xukun’s voice. Zhengting looked up to find him leaning against the wall, wiping the sweat from his face with a small towel.  

“Why do you care?”  

“Come on, humor me. I saw you don’t have any coffee today, did lover boy give up?”  

“He did not give up. For your information, we’ve been texting, so he doesn’t need to send me messages through coffee,” said Zhengting grumpily. 

“But you want him to keep giving you coffee,” replied Xukun.  

“I don’t care. He can do what he wants,” snapped Zhengting, hating that it seemed Xukun could read exactly what he was feeling. 

“I think you want him to, the sappy romantic part of you wants to make it your ‘thing’. The thing you tell your kids in 10 years when they ask how mommy and daddy met. Or in this case daddy and daddy.”  

“Shut up, I don’t think like that!” replied Zhengting, feeling his face grow redder. 

“Yes you do, you probably have your whole future relationship planned out.”  

“Leave me alone, Xukun, I thought for once you were being nice but now I see you’re just here to annoy me as always,” snapped Zhengting, picking up his bag and heading into the locker room. He didn’t even bother opening his locker, heading straight into the shower.  

He let the hot water run down his back, relaxing his muscles. He didn’t know why he was so annoyed, in hindsight Xukun hadn’t even done anything rude, they were just having a normal conversation, if it had happened with one of his friends it could have been considered playful banter.  

What was he thinking? Xukun wasn’t nice, he was annoying. His friends had started to get into his head with their stupid jokes about him being in love with Xukun.  

He sighed, turning off the water. He needed to talk to Wenjun when he got home to apologize and then talk to Yanjun for advice on his boy problems.  

 _Oh shit_ , he thought. He never answered Ryan’s message. With a groan he plopped himself on the bench in front of his locker, laying down on his side, still in a towel.  

“Are towels your new fashion statement?” came Xukun’s voice. Zhengting rolled himself over, looking behind him to where Xukun was leaning against the lockers, seemingly waiting for Zhengting.  

“Didn’t I tell you to go away?”  

“Yep.”  

“So why are you still here?”  

“Because if I left you alone you’d continue to overthink things.”  

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.” 

“So tell me.”  

“I don’t want to talk to you.”  

“Okay, don't talk then.”  

Zhengting rolled away again, sitting up to finally get dressed. Upon opening his locker, there it was.  

Zhengting let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. His coffee boy didn’t forget about him. Zhengting couldn’t help the smile that crept up on his face. He picked up the cup and took a sip. Mocha.  

“Are you gonna go out with that other guy?” came Xukun’s voice. Zhengting turned to find Xukun still staring at him, eyes full of an emotion that he couldn’t name.  

“Why are you still here?” asked Zhengting, quickly turning back to his locker when he felt the heat growing in his face.  

“Just answer the question.”  

“Why do you care?”  

“Because that guy is an asshole.”  

“Takes one to know one.”  

“I’m just trying to help you.”  

“I don’t need your help,” Zhengting snapped. He knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t understand why Xukun was suddenly trying to be nice. It was too confusing; he didn’t need another thing added to his coffee boy vs hot boy debate.  

“Fine. Make a bad decision, I don’t care,” Xukun snapped back.  

“Good, I don’t want you to care. Now please get out so I can change.”  

For a moment Xukun didn’t move, he locked Zhengting in some sort of staring match, and just as Zhengting felt the blush rising on his face again Xukun pushed off the lockers.  

“Fine. Don’t forget your coffee,” he said, grabbing his bag and stomping out of the room, leaving Zhengting more confused than ever.  

He really needed to talk to Yanjun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nong doesn't know the chaotic power he holds hehe
> 
>  
> 
> We all know Yanjun is actually a softie u can't fight me on this
> 
> my best friend and I definitely have matching stuffed animals. and clothes. and phone cases. and everything. don't judge cheng cheng and his bro-bear.


End file.
